After Shadow's Death
by Guntz Babe
Summary: Yeah! Second chappie UP! Finally I was bored enough to do the second chappie and I think you'll find it a lot better than the first!
1. Prologue and The Garnet

Wish: Yes, I know this isn't as good as my other ficcy...I actually wrote it before that one if you were wondering. YEAH!!!! I'm almost out of school!!! Oh, well, R&R please!!! You can flame as long as their not too mean...  
  
After Shadow's Death  
  
Prologue  
  
"Come on Sonic. It's been two weeks." I said to Sonic.  
"That doesn't matter!" Sonic snapped at me. "He's still dead! Just when we were becoming friends he had to die!!!"  
"Well, that doesn't give you the right to think that you were the one who killed him." I started.  
"Yeah! And that doesn't give you the right to boss me around either!!!" Sonic snapped again.  
"Well then if you're going to pretend like I'm doing everything wrong then we can stop being friends!" I snapped back at him.  
"That's fine with me!" He spat at me. "GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!"  
"Fine with me too." With that I flounced out of the room and now two year's later the only time I've seen Sonic since is on TV. Sonic, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, and Sonic. I've seen Sonic way more than the others. That is why I listed him more than once. Sonic even acts obnoxious on TV. But, now all that is going to change for me..Amy Rose T. Hedgehog!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
The Garnet  
  
I sighed as I looked out the window. It was lonely having been living alone without any of them but my cat which I fondly named Shadow T. Cat. After Shadow after all I did buy a black cat on purpose. It was also born the exact day he.err...Shadow died...  
"I'm going to go for a walk..." I told Shadow. I walked out the door and went down the elevator of my apartment building. I sighed as I started to walk down towards the market. Suddenly a blue blur slammed into me.  
"Hey, watch where you're going lady...I'm in a hurry!" SONIC said.  
"SONIC!?" I questioned.  
"AHHHH!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!" Sonic yelled as he ran away. I sighed. Then I saw it...the one thing that would change my life forever.  
"Sonic, wait you dropped your Emerald..." I sighed..."Forget it..."  
Suddenly a group of girls ran up to me.  
"Did you see a Blue Hedgehog come through?" The girl that seemed to be the leader asked me.  
"Who Sonic?"I asked the girl. "What is you're name anyways?"  
"Yes, Sonic. How did you know? I am Mei lin." Mei lin said.  
"Why do you want to know? Are you his new girlfriend or something?" I asked her.  
"Why yes I am in fact. And we are very much in love." She said responding to my question.  
"So, I did see him but one more question. Have you ever gone on a date with him?" I asked her.  
"No, but I have gone out with him." She replied.  
"Isn't that the same thing?" I asked Mei lin.  
"No! Of course it isn't. A date is when you kiss the person that you are going out with and going out is when you just go shopping or something like that."  
"Guess that you're not using the right tactics then...He went thata way" I said pointing across the street at the wrong place for he had gone to the right. (  
"Thanks, CYA!" Meilin replied waving goodbye. Good thing that she went away...I sighed.  
I walked back up the stairs to my apartment. "Hey, Shadow. What ya doing boy?" I said asking my cat.  
"Meow" Was all that he said...of course!!! He's SOO cute! Sometimes, I miss Sonic and the others! "......."Shadow seemed to be thinking.  
"I wish that I could know what you were thinking boy!" I told Shadow. I sighed.  
"Meow" Shadow started to purr like a motor boat!  
"Awww...you're such a cutie." I said petting him which made him purr louder. I love him SOOO much! "Shadow, why don't you take a nap? You look tired my baby." I told him.  
"Meow," is all that he said and he took a nap. It seemed like he knew what I said. "I didn't exactly mean it that way..." I faltered. He was sound asleep.  
  
Chapter Two  
Shadow  
  
I sighed as I looked out the window on yet another gloomy day....I guess that there'll be no running for me today...  
Shadow came up and rubbed against my leg. I thought that he probably wants me to cheer up...  
"I know Shadow, but I can't cheer up because I'm to tired even to do that....I think that I'll take a nap..." I told Shadow as I curled up to take a short nap.  
  
* * *  
  
Some where deep in the city trouble awaits for our young daring Hero!  
  
There shall be something going on at midnight! We know that because Sonic the Hedgehog has daringly climbed up the tallest tower in Tokyo!!!  
I sighed as I watched the evening news. Nothing on the news didn't not show Tails, Sonic, Rouge, Tikal or Knuckles... I wondered how they were doing...  
Shadow suddenly jumped up on the counter and closed the window.....WAIT RETAKE!!!! Shadow just closed the window!?!?!?!? I don't think that that is possible and I think that the next thing that happened is even more impossible...  
"What are you doing here?" I asked Monica my SUPPOSEDLY sleeping twin sister...  
"What do you think I'm doing? Coming to visit my poor GOOD twin sister! And kidnapping her!" She finished.  
Suddenly Shadow jumped on her and yelled out "Get out of here while I hold her off and get the Garnet!"  
"But, who.....what?" I stuttered unable to believe what was just happening...I grabbed the jewel that Sonic had dropped and ran out of my room into the hall and quickly down the stairs.  
"Get off! I'll get you Amy!!!!!!!!!!!! You know that I'll find you no matter where you go!!!!!!!!!!!" Monica yelled after me. I disappeared down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry my lord. I could not get her..." Monica said to the evil guy thingy ma jigger. "I got her cat though...." She said pointing at Shadow who was still hissing and spitting.  
"Well, she will be coming soon to get it....I see it in the near future!!!!" The evil guy said.  
"Yes, Lord Rocky! I shall lure her here..." Monica said.  
"No, I shall send a more experienced slave to get her!!!" Lord Rocky said.  
"Why wouldn't you send me???" Monica said.  
"I need you to lure that Despicable Blue Rodent, that's why! So I can destroy him!" Lord Rocky said.  
"Yes, my Lord, I shall. But, who shall you send then?" Monica questioned.  
"I shall send Zabodnik to get her..." Lord Rocky said answering Monica's question.  
"Oh, but why him? He can't do anything but creating clones right!" Monica said.  
"Because...he has some tricks up his sleeve even that you don't know about..." Rocky replied.  
  
* * *  
  
I sighed. Hiding from your own sister is a hard task...I looked around the store...I missed Shadow.  
Suddenly "Boo!" someone said.  
"EEK!!" I jumped about 3 feet in the air. I turned around and glared at the perpetrator. It was Sonic...at least he looked a bit like Sonic. I stared at him scrutinizing him for a moment. "What are you?" I asked the Sonic look-alike.  
"Sonic...Of course...Who else would I be?" the Sonic look-alike said.  
I stared at him for another moment. "You're not Sonic...why would you be talking to..." suddenly the real Sonic came crashing into view on a snowboard. "Hah! I'm right" I said and dashed away.  
The evil Sonic otherwise known as Zabodnik glared after me as I ran after Sonic. "Hey, wait up!!!"  
Sonic looked back at me and grinned. "So, you finally decided that I am right and you are wrong???"  
"No, you dork! Shadow's in trouble and some weird guy that looks a lot like you is following me and..." Suddenly something grabbed me from behind!  
  
Wish: Hey ya like it??? I just did the ending but, the rest of it was done before Cinnamon's story! R&R if you want me to put up more!!! OK!!!! See you next time!!! Amy: But, who grabbed me??? Huh, huh??? Or is this just going to be a cliff hanger... Wish: Cliffhanger... Amy: Awwww..... 


	2. Meeting the Team

Wish: YESH!!! New chappie ish here now!!!! ^^ I finally decided to make the second chappie! Sonic: DON'T KILL ME!!! Zabodnik: Uhh....I just do what my master tells me... Rocky: *is laughing insanely* All the other charrie's in the story: ^_^;  
  
Sonic ripped around on his snowboard and Zabodnik stood smirking behind me grabbing one of my arms. I growled at Zabodnik and tried to get free but, he held onto my arm and Sonic glared at me. "Well?" He asked. I glowered at him. "This is not the time to be stubborn!" I yelled at him biting Zabodnik's arm making him let me go falling on top of Sonic. "Ack!" He yelled out falling off the snowboard. "What do you think you're doing Amy?" He asked just then noticing Zabodnik. He growled having met his evil clone before. "What are you doing here Zabodnik???" He asked. "So that's his name..." I muttered to myself quietly. I looked down at the Garnet that I still had in my hand and wondered.... "Zabodnik..." I said a plan to save Shadow forming in my head. "Take me with you." Sonic glared at me. ".....Stop Amy!" He exclaimed. "I'm not letting you go with some freak clone!" Suddenly Sonic fell down Zabodnik behind him having pinched the knockout spot. Zabodnik picked up Sonic to take him to his master and my sister for I don't know why then motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and followed him as he walked and then took out an emerald and warped the two of us to Rocky's hide-out so I still had no sense of where we were or of direction. Zabodnik smirked at me and my sister watched me from a balcony like thing and then jumped down smirking at me. "You know you'll get killed sis so why'd ya come?" She asked me. I shook my head and then I saw Shadow. I let out a little gasp and remembered the Garnet. Now how to work it? I thought to myself looking at the cage and then feeling the Garnet in my pocket I closed my hand around it feeling its warmth. Just then I knew that no matter how I tried to use it the Garnet would work and I just then remembered that Shadow always used Chaos Spear and I thought about it quickly then smirked. "What makes you think that I'm the one who's gonna be killed?" I asked taking the Garnet out of my pocket in my dress. "Chaos Heart's of Salvation!" I yelled out the room filling with a blinding pink light Zabodnik and Monica knocked off of their feet and Shadow by my side along with Sonic next to me reawakened. I smirked at Monica. "Now are you scared of your sis after she pretty much just defeated you and your part-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because just then someone pinched my neck and I fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
~*~One hour Later....~*~  
  
Suddenly I woke up in the dungeon of the fortress and felt in my pocket for the Garnet. Not feeling it I tried to jump up but, the pain in my head to great to even think clearly. My hand was clenched around something warm and I looked at it shining hurting my head even more I winced and looked at it seeing that it was the Garnet then I looked for Shadow. Suddenly seeing him as a hedgehog I understood that he had killed himself on the ARC for me because he loved me. I closed my eyes a plan forming in my mind and then suddenly Shadow tapped me on my shoulder. "C'mon if you don't wake up they'll kill you!" He muttered quietly.  
The plan that had formed in my head was completely there forming into the mornings events. 


End file.
